


My not so little pony

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, I should stop reading adult comics, M/M, PWP without Porn, kind-of running gag, rantfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Kaba hates ponies. He really does.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My not so little pony

_My not so little Pony_

Kaiba Seto hated ponies.  
Specifically My Little Ponies.  
He had never understood how grown men could fawn over some poorly animated, theme-coloured, talking equui obsessing over teenage drama.  
He almost hated them as much as cat videos.  
They were simply everywhere, and every day new ones were invented by their crazed fanhordes.  
Though, 'invented' was too great of a word; _recycled_ would be a more befitting term.  
Any famous fictional charachter, every DuelMonster, hell, even _internet_ personalities were turned into candycane-cute fourlegged abominations.  
And the signature.  
Let's not forget their signature.  
Or whatever that tatoo on their behinds was called.  
And now Mokuba was infected, too. Quite obviously, he had picked up the Pony-Bug at school and now he was constantly quoting lines from the show and singing every asinine little tune that-  
"Ne, Seto, you look a little- t'oed. Need a pick-me-up?" The brunet rolled his eyes; only his boyfriend would opt for a cocktail in the middle of the afternoon, when he, Kaiba was busy stewing in his indignation over the virtual pest that was a kid's cartoon.  
Turning to face his lover, Seto opened his mouth for a reply-  
Jounouchi stood there, stark naked.  
Naked save for the cockring around his enormous member.  
And the leash attached to said ornament.  
Swaying his hips every so slightly, the blond crossed the CEO's private office and purred,  
"I think ah got jus' the thing ta take your mind off of whatever's got yer undies in a twist."  
Seto licked his lips, his mouth alternating between turning into parchment paper and flooding with saliva. Speaking of ponies; here was someone who could give those little critters surely a run for their money.  
Standing in front of his lover, Jou languidly stroked his length, watching as Seto's eyes widened in interest. Touching his glans playfully against his lover's chest, he rasped,  
"Come on, let's unwind. The bed's all ready and waiting."  
With that, Jou turned around and sauntered towards the adjacent bedroom, Seto hot on his trails, who was dishelving himself in the process.  
Well, there was at least one pony he didn't mind.  
And it inhabited both his bed and heart.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yup, I don't like ponies. Unless they're roaming across the fields, grazing.


End file.
